Cahills vs. Vespers
''Cahills vs. Vespers ''is the series that will follow the ten original series' ''39 Clues'' books. There will only be six books in the series. Books One, Two, Three and Five will be written by authors who have written for the original series. Summary Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, thought they belonged to the world's most powerful family. They thought the hunt for 39 Clues leading to the source of that power was over. They even thought they'd won. But they were wrong. A powerful new enemy, the Vespers, has emerged from the shadows, plunging Dan and Amy on a dangerous journey that will take them from Rome to the ancient city of Timbuktu. If Dan and Amy don't stop the Vespers in time... the whole world will pay. Video thumb||This is a 39 Clues website video about the Series Two missions. Books Vespers rising.jpg|Vespers Rising, the gateway book between the first and second series.|link=Vespers Rising MedusaPlot.jpg|Book 1: The Medusa Plot Bok13.jpg|Book 2: A King's Ransom The Dead of Night.jpg|Book 3: The Dead of Night ImagesCAWUED8N.jpg Book One: The Medusa Plot After the mysterious Vespers kidnap Cahills around the globe, they order Amy and Dan to steal a priceless painting in exchange for the hostages. The siblings rush to Italy to execute a heist that rivals the most famous art thefts in history. There's just one problem—the painting they steal is a fake. With the clock ticking, Amy and Dan have to track down the real painting before one of Cahill hostages pays the ultimate price. But Dan and Amy can't stop the Vespers alone. This book comes with six game cards that unlock an online mission and allow you to join the fight against the Vespers. Are you ready? It came out August 30, 2011. Book Two: A King's Ransom When seven members of their family were kidnapped by a sinister organization known as the Vespers, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, vowed they'd stop at nothing to bring the hostages home. But then the ransom comes in and the Vespers demand the impossible. Amy and Dan have just days to track down and steal an ancient map. The only catch? No one has seen the map for half a century. Now Amy and Dan are on a desperate search that will lead them to the Nazis, spies, a mad king and some of history's dirtiest secrets. It's the race of their lives . . . and one mis-step will mean certain death for the hostages. It was released December 6, 2011. Book Three: The Dead Of Night The Vespers have crossed a line. Amy and Dan were devastated when the Vespers kidnapped seven Cahills around the world, holding them hostage until Amy and Dan delivered an impossible ransom. But at least the hostages were Cahills—members of the world's most powerful family, trained to face disaster. But now the Vespers have kidnapped Atticus Rosenbloom, an innocent 11-year-old boy and Dan's only friend. Dan and Amy find themselves in the struggle of their lives. Because if they can't outwit the Vespers, the unthinkable will happen... Atticus will die. It will be released on 6th March. Book 4 This book will be writen by Roland Smith and will be realeased on August 28, 2012. Book 5 This book will be written by Linda Sue Park and will be realeased on December 4, 2012. Book 6 This book will be written by David Baldacci and it will be released on March 26, 2013. Card Packs ''Card Pack 1: The Marco Polo Heist '' The 16 cards from this pack unlock a crucial mission - there's an artifact hidden in an ancient city, and you must find it before the Vespers do. The cards give you the gear you need, but it'll take more than gadgets to complete this mission. Only the bravest (and sneakiest) Cahill will have what it takes to save one of history's greatest treasures. Be sure you make it out in time—lives are riding on your success. Category:Vespers Category:Characters Category:Trent Family Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Branch Serums Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cards Category:Series Two Category:Cahill Family Category:Cahill Timeline Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Card Packs Category:Cahill vs Vespers Card Packs Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 0